


Caring about Caring

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, F/F, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy tries to get Gamora's opinion on Quill's new mistake, but Gamora's more interested in something—someoneelse.





	Caring about Caring

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 10 - “I don’t care.”

"I don't care."

Darcy gasped. "Oh my god, you do, you totally do!"

"Why should I?" Gamora wanted to know. "It's Quill's life; he can screw it up if he wants to."

"Okay, see, you obviously care, but that's not the kind of caring I was talking about," Darcy said, crossing her arms and assessing Gamora with a penetrating gaze. "Do you really not care?"

"We've both moved on," Gamora told her. "There's no reason to care."

"Wait, you have someone new?" Darcy squeaked, grabbing her arm. "How did I not know this?! Who is it?"

Gamora smiled. "It's you."

**Author's Note:**

> When he finds out about Gamora and Darcy, Quill brings up Amber from fourth grade again. He really needs to let that go.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170771618583/caring-about-caring)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
